L'amitié et la guerre
by Lunatanis
Summary: Juste une petite histoire d'amitié entre deux gryffondor, Ginny et Neville avec la guerre en toile de fond


_Cette fic a été écrite à la suite d'un défi lancé sur TrueGryffondor, (voir le lien dans mon profil) à l'occasion de Pâque._

_Le principe est simple,un tirage au sort d'un pairing avec Neville (het ou slash) , d'un lieux et d'un mot à utiliser dans la fic. Alors voila ce que le lapin de Pâque m'a inspiré _;)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Easter Egg - Je t'aime/je te hais_**

**Titre** : l'amitié et la guerre

**Pairing** : Neville/**Ginny** ou Angelina

**Rating** : G

**Lieu** : **Cabane de Hagrid** ou Tours d'astronomie

**Mots** : **Potion** ou **Chocolat**

**Nombre de mots** : 761

Depuis le Bal de Noël de 4e année, lorsque Neville avait invité Ginny Weasley et que celle-ci avait acceptée il s'était créé une solide amitié entre les deux Griffondors.

Souvent ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la salle commune le soir pour bavarder.

Ils parlaient de tout, de rien, de leurs cours de la journée, des professeurs et des petites histoires de Poudlard, mais aussi du futur, de leurs rêves, de leur avenir, de leur peur de la guerre qui faisait rage hors de murs du château…

Ginny parlait beaucoup de Harry. Neville savait bien que les sentiments de la jeune femme pour « le garçon qui a survécu » étaient profonds et que même si elle semblait avoir accepté leur séparation à la fin de l'année dernière, elle était toujours très attachée à lui.

D'ailleurs, bien souvent aussi, il réconfortait celle que Seamus surnommait « la furie rousse » et essayait de lui faire retrouver son sourire.

Il arrivait aussi à la faire rire. Même si c'était généralement à ses dépends, en lui racontant, entre autre, ses déboires pendant les cours de potion, comment il avait fait explosé un chaudron en préparant une simple potion pour soigner les furoncles par exemple…

Mais un soir, Neville avait croisé son amie en pleur dans le parc de l'école.

Il revenait des serres où il menait un projet de recherche avec le Professeur Chourave sur les propriétés de la Mandragore.

C'est alors qu'il avait croisé la jeune fille sanglotant contre un arbre.

Toutes les histoires drôles et tout le chocolat du monde n'auraient pas pu la calmer.

Il se passait sans doute quelque chose de grave, car jamais le jeune homme ne l'avait vue dans cet état.

Et pourtant, il avait déjà passé de longues soirées de veilles lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione disparaissaient du château pour ce qui était, certainement, une mission pour déjouer les plans du Sombre Seigneur et de ses Mangemorts.

Ne pouvant pas laisser Ginny ici, dans cet état, il décida de l'emmener vers la cabane de Hagrid où ils aurait plus de calme que dans leur salle commune.

La cabane était vide. Son occupant habituel n'était là que bien rarement cette année. Lui aussi en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était Gin qui lui en avait parlé.

Une fois les deux Griffondors à l'intérieur, Neville alluma un feu dans l'immense cheminée.

Il aida son amie à s'installer dans l'impressionnant fauteuil près de l'âtre et posa une chaise en face d'elle.

Neville alla préparer un thé laissant à son amie le temps de se calmer un peu.

Lorsqu'il revint avec deux tasses d'Earl Grey fumant, Ginny avait de grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues mais ses tremblements avaient cessé et elle semblait avoir retrouver une certaine emprise sur elle-même.

Ils burent leur thé en silence.

Neville savait qu'il ne servait à rien de brusquer la jeune fille et que celle-ci parlerait lorsqu'elle se sentirait capable de le faire.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Gin leva les yeux vers son ami et lui dit d'une voix blanche :

« Nous sommes sans nouvelles de Ron, Hermione et Harry depuis plusieurs jours et nous ne savons pas où ils sont. »

Le « nous » voulais certainement dire « l'Ordre du Phénix » supposa Neville.

Il se doutait que Ginny avait parfois des nouvelles de leurs amis quand ceux-ci étaient hors de Poudlard mais elle ne lui en avait jamais donné la confirmation…jusqu'à ce soir…

Neville était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais celle qu'il avait le plus envie de poser, celle que jamais il ne poserait, était de savoir s'il y avait encore un espoir pour le trio.

Enfin, il articula des mots de réconforts auquel il ne croyait pas lui-même :

« Il s vont bien ! S'il n'ont contacté personne c'est parce qu'ils sont en bonne voie pour réussir ce qu'ils étaient partis faire. »

« Tu verras, on ne devrait plus tarder à voir des nouvelles, de bonnes nouvelles. »

Les deux amis passèrent ainsi la nuit à se réconforter mutuellement, à tenter de comprendre ce que le l'élu et ses deux meilleurs amis était partit faire et au matin, ils rentrèrent au château, épuisé par cette longue nuit de veille.

Devant les portes de la grande salle, Minerva Mc Gonagal, la directrice de Poudlard semblait les attendre.

Elle s'avança lentement vers Ginny, des larmes embuant les verres de ses lunettes.

La voix tremblante, elle annonça :

« La guerre est finie les enfants… »

-Fin-


End file.
